


Light 'em Up

by Obsscure



Series: Rey de una Noche [2]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Community: exo_12eyes, Español | Spanish, Fanfiction, Fest, Friendship, Humor, M/M, One Shot, Romance
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-18
Updated: 2014-04-18
Packaged: 2018-01-19 20:21:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,703
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1482649
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Obsscure/pseuds/Obsscure
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Baekhyun toca a la puerta una tarde de lluvia. Ninguno sabe las consecuencias de haberlo invitado a quedarse.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Light 'em Up

**Author's Note:**

> Historia escrita durante la _Quinta Gala del Rey de Una Noche: Baekhyun_ , para la comunidad [exo_12eyes](http://exo-12eyes.livejournal.com/). El pairing solicitado fue OT4 Baekhyun/Chanyeol/Kris/Tao.
> 
> Weird is weird. I am weird. Sorry. Beteado por [darkkaya](http://darkkaya.livejournal.com/) and I love her.

**Chanyeol.**

En el pequeño piso de Seúl, Chanyeol duerme poco y se mueve mucho. 

Zitao cuenta que cuando la divinidad lo creó, vació por error la botella entera de inquietud en la mezcla y, para compensar lo que sería una vida de hiperactividad sin fin, le vació también la botella de altura, esperando que el exceso del primer ingrediente se repartiera mejor a mayor superficie.

—Ahora eres un duende gigante perturbado.

—Muy gracioso, Yifan —Chanyeol tiene la voz gruesa que se dispersa en una carcajada escandalosa. El último estallido de humor acaba de forma abrupta y seca— ¿No sientes la cabeza ligera allá arriba entre las nubes? ¿Un avión se estrelló contra tu cabeza y te abrió el pelo como un libro?

Yifan no sigue el juego, mueve la mano en señal que ya se le agotaron los minutos de tiempo libre. Chanyeol sigue el trayecto de esa mano inmensa volver a su tarea sujetando el bolígrafo para consumir kilómetros de bosques hechos papel. Chanyeol tiene réplicas mordaces en la boca, pero sin público es un desperdicio de talento —a menos que cuente como espectador a Zitao, quien observa el millón de fotos que se ha hecho con el móvil mientras hace pucheros porque el tinte rojo de su pelo se deslava más rápido de lo que la caja prometía.

Chanyeol respira fuerte por la nariz y entra en su habitación, que tiene más el tamaño de una caja de zapatos que un lugar en condiciones de ser habitable por un humano, al menos uno tan largo para caber en su cama. Le consuela saber que Yifan lo lleva peor con los zancos que lleva por piernas. Con el humor más relajado saca la guitarra de su funda maltratada y rasga un acorde antes de mirar por la ventana, imaginando que hay un público que lo adora.

Chanyeol toca la guitarra por las tardes soleadas, la camisa arremangada y marcas de sudor extendidas en la zona del cuello y las axilas. Hace calor y la luz anaranjada de la puesta de sol maximizada por los cristales de su alcoba, es recibido por sus dedos largos y de yemas deformadas por las cuerdas durante los años de práctica. Siente los dedos en llamas. El fuego imaginario envuelve sus brazos y sube hasta encender su pecho, luego se esconde entre su tráquea y las lenguas ardientes rojas y amarillas brotan salvajes desde su boca. O eso cree, cantando con la voz ronca algo sin sentido porque la letra se la inventa según aumenta la velocidad de los acordes. Las noches calurosas del verano son iguales, gastadas en notas apresuradas sobre amores dejados atrás y héroes que vuelven por ellos.

Chanyeol no tiene una cosa ni otra: alguien que lo idolatre, que lo espere. Que sea sólo suyo.

En ocasiones en las que el ritmo se vuelve triste sin darse cuenta, la mano acariciando las curvas de su vieja guitarra como si fuese una amante dormida, Zitao se trepa en su cama, a su lado. Observa aquellos ojos afilados y esos labios delgados de comisuras elevadas desaparecer contra su hombro cuando se restriega igual que un gato. Chanyeol lo empuja con suavidad porque sabe que se ofende si rechazan sus mimos y que se vuelve insoportable como un niño regañado que intenta volver a ganarse el perdón de su madre hartándola con lamentos mientras se aferra a su falda. Pero también sabe que es una forma de exigir atención y le hace gracia que se parezca tanto a una mascota malcriada.

La mascota de Yifan. 

Pero los gatos no son de nadie en realidad, así que Chanyeol le acaricia la cabeza y deja que el otro se aferre a su brazo y se duerma después de pedirle que toque algo más alegre. Chanyeol no tiene a nadie especial, pero tiene a Zitao que se le resbala sobre el pecho, dormido. A veces no se puede pedir más y él no es quién para rechazar el calor de ese cuerpo.

Llueve mucho el día que tocan a la puerta. La guitarra ha vuelto a su estuche y Chanyeol no tiene buen humor. No hay sol, no hay suficiente luz, ni calor y las letras depresivas se quedan en los márgenes de su libreta mental. El golpeteo en la puerta es continuo y no es Zitao ni Yifan porque las probabilidades que hayan dejado las llaves en casa son nulas. Puede escoger no responder al llamado, encerrarse en su habitación, taparse las orejas con la almohada pero el sonido insistente y al mismo tiempo suave le hace sentir que quien está afuera no piensa marcharse y por alguna razón, le produce curiosidad. Quita el cerrojo con cautela esperando espantar al extraño —ruega que no sea un vendedor insistente— con una expresión ceñuda practicada para la ocasión. Pero los ojos se le abren en sorpresa al descubrir un chico empapado con una nota ilegible cuya tinta se ha regado con el agua.

—Vengo por el anuncio de alquiler compartido.

Chanyeol ya no se acuerda de eso. Quizá porque Yifan insiste que no es necesario aportando un poco más de su parte, rozando las palmas de Chanyeol con sus interminables dedos al entregarle los billetes dejando una sensación extraña que dura hasta que Yifan vuelve a enterrar la nariz en sus propios asuntos. Chanyeol escucha que se aclaran la garganta y parpadea devuelto a la realidad. Emite un "oh" largo y estúpido que hace que el muchacho enfrente de él se ría de una forma que le calienta la punta de las orejas. Su primer pensamiento superado el momento de bochorno es que parece un perrito abandonado en busca de alguien que lo adopte. Incluso sacude un poco la cabeza y las gotas golpean la piel y ropa de Chanyeol, quien inconscientemente busca una cola tras el pantalón ganándose una mirada interrogante que le hace balbucear de nuevo.

—Entonces... ¿Todavía buscan a alguien?

Chanyeol es muy listo, pero a cambio tiene debilidades como el que más: criaturas desvalidas de sonrisas bonitas a las que pueda salvar del monstruo de turno o de lluvias torrenciales. No cree en el amor a primera vista porque su experiencia de vida no le da para fantasías, pero el calor en la punta de las orejas y la emoción en el estómago son muy difíciles de ignorar. Se planta derecho con seriedad y luego hace una reverencia exagerada antes de invitarlo a pasar. Aunque de lo que tiene ganas es de empujarlo dentro y ponerle una manta encima.

—Bienvenido a casa. Te gusta la música, ¿verdad? Apuesto a que tienes buen gusto. Mis compañeros y yo solemos crear raps de vez en cuando, ya verás que son buena gente. Zitao asusta un poco y Yifan habla apenas... —Chanyeol se da cuenta que el chico se queda de pie donde estaba reacio a moverse y la cara inexpresiva. Se da un golpe imaginario en la frente. Con una tabla. Llena de clavos. Tiene que aprender a controlarse cuando habla con un desconocido que le gusta. Suspira y pone una expresión dulce, también practicada con esmero— Por cierto, soy Park Chanyeol.

—Byun Baekhyun.

Chanyeol ya tiene título para la canción que todavía no escribe.

 

**Zitao.**

A Zitao no le cae bien el nuevo inquilino. 

Es bajo. 

No está prejuzgando como cualquiera pensaría, aunque prefiere no decirlo en voz alta, aguantándose las ganas con quejidos de desaprobación que no puede reprimir.

—¿Te duele la barriga?

Zitao deja de mirar al chico nuevo que tiene loco a Chanyeol y pone los ojos en blanco por toda respuesta en dirección a Yifan. Espera que note su desaprobación, pero Yifan bebe de su taza —la de pájaros regordetes y el cerdo verde que le quita la seriedad a su aspecto— el segundo café de la mañana, siguiendo con la mirada al atolondrado de su compañero de piso revolotear como una mariposa alrededor de la flor que es el tal Baekhyun. Una flor bastante fea, pero que Chanyeol está a punto de polinizar si no lo detienen. 

Tal vez sea mejor dejar que las cosas sigan su curso y el nuevo inquilino termine saliendo por patas espantado del acoso del otro. 

Yifan se ríe. Un sonido apenas audible y Zitao lo mira con ojos entrecerrados. Maldice su suerte. Es un hecho comprobado que a Yifan le agrada Baekhyun porque una vez que le presta atención a algo (o alguien en este caso) emite un juicio que es imposible cambiar. Y en este preciso momento esa risita casi perdida por el parloteo de Chanyeol es un mal presagio sobre el futuro en ese piso. 

—Te gusta —Zitao señala intentando sonar casual, pero sabe que el tono de sus palabras podría envenenar el aire. 

—Estás celoso —Yifan no pregunta, señala lo obvio como si dijese que es jueves y hay charcos en la acera debido a la lluvia del día anterior. 

Zitao lo apuñala con la mirada.

—Por favor, no seas absurdo —el chillido de su garganta es patético y arruina su imagen por completo. Mueve la cabeza en negación repetidas veces. Termina por aplastarse las mejillas con las manos.

—Entonces, ¿qué es lo que te molesta?

Zitao extiende el brazo para señalar a Baekhyun como si fuese una cosa molesta que no se decide a tirar o a donar.

—Es diminuto.

Yifan se ahoga y escupe el café por la risa repentina. Afortunadamente, logra inclinarse y lo único que se ensucia es el mosaico. Zitao no piensa que es una estupidez pensar en ese inconveniente ya que es una seguridad de que Baekhyun (ugh, el nombrecito) se va a perder entre Yifan, Chanyeol y él mismo que son considerablemente más altos. Podrían pisarlo. Podrían patearlo —sin querer, claro...— y luego se moriría en algún rincón y sólo lo encontrarían cuando comenzara a apestar y las ratas se hubiesen comido su cara. Es debilucho, no tiene buena forma ni proporción con las piernas cortas y los brazos flacos. No tiene sentido de la moda usando esos lentes de sol ridículamente grandes como diadema y obviamente no tiene sentido de la elegancia al reírse así como si su boca hiciera un rectángulo... Y sus ojos... Y su nariz... Y la mano de Chanyeol toqueteándolo por todas partes. Al menos Yifan no tiene esa costumbre molesta de manosear lo que tuviese al alcance. Una pena, dependiendo la ocasión.

—No sabía que te preocupabas por él. 

—¡Por él no! ¡Por nosotros! El idiota de Yeol ni siquiera ha comprobado que no sea un loco con tendencias criminales. O que sea un obsesivo que nos retenga contra nuestra voluntad.

—Taozi, no te vamos a cambiar por él —Yifan acaricia los mechones rojos (rosas) con indulgencia—, todavía vas a poder poner tu cabeza en mi regazo.

Tao le pega en el hombro y antes que pueda llamarlo pervertido, Chanyeol corre o flota hacia ellos con la expresión bobalicona y orgullosa al mismo tiempo.

—¡Es un sol! Es perfecto.

Zitao resopla derrotado.

Resulta que Baekhyun es pequeñito pero no debilucho. Es más parecido a una hormiga asesina cuya picadura hace que te quieras arrancar las extremidades. Zitao se escurre detrás de él, una sombra al acecho de los movimientos del otro, desconfiado por la facilidad con la que se mueve en una espacio que todavía _no es suyo_. Se acerca demasiado dispuesto a sorprenderlo, pero el sorprendido es Zitao cuando Baekhyun se gira, maldice y le propina un vigoroso golpe en el cuello y una patada en la espinilla, a la velocidad de la luz más o menos.

Zitao chilla en cámara lenta. El dolor se propaga por todos lados y las lágrimas amenazan con asomarse sin su permiso. Odia a Baekhyun. Odia sus manos bonitas que le sujetan y le soban para disipar la molestia, pudiéndolas apreciar cuando ya perdió su dignidad y gime como una niña.

El problema es que Baekhyun canta y lo hace bien. Canta y sus ojos parecen tristes en ciertas notas. Canta y a Zitao se le revuelve algo muy dentro que intenta asociar al acompañamiento de guitarra de Chanyeol y a la observación melancólica de Yifan, cuyos apuntes no han vuelto a ser revisados desde hace horas. Tal vez es que trata de apartar sus pensamientos de la escena, pero Baekhyun mueve el cuerpo y parece que le canta directamente a él. Y Dios, Zitao es un sentimental de mierda al que le tiembla el labio inferior. No participa en el free style casero esa noche alegando que no tiene la garganta en condiciones. No es una mentira después de todo.

El problema es que Baekhyun replica. No hay frase que no conteste y Zitao se descubre complacido porque Chanyeol por una vez se queda sin palabras. Y sigue replicando, se mueve por el pequeño piso como un terremoto imposible de detener, hasta que cae agotado, e incluso así tarda en quedarse quieto.

—La cena tú hacer hoy, mi joven padawan... A menos que envenenado morir tú quieras.

—La cocina no te va a devorar, ¿sabes? —Tao interviene caminando con las manos en la cintura hasta terminar en medio del salón— ¿Esperas que seamos tus sirvientes mientras te limas las uñas?

—Él no se está quejando, ¿verdad Yeolie? —Baekhyun asiente complacido cuando Chanyeol responde muy animado— Cada quien cumple su papel muy bien, es el equilibro del universo. Chanyeol cumple con su versatilidad. Yifan, por ejemplo aporta la seriedad y las buenas maneras. Tú eres lo bonito de este hogar.

Zitao se sonroja y los mechones de su pelo son grises comparados con sus mejillas. Trata de no ceder y se aferra a que Baekhyun se burla abiertamente de él.

—¿Y cuál es el papel del perfecto Baekhyun?

—¿No lo sabes todavía? —Baekhyun se acerca sacudiéndose graciosamente y le aprieta la nariz con los dedos a modo de pinzas— El humor obviamente.

Zitao no tiene muchas ganas de reír. Es su cuerpo el que le traiciona.

Baekhyun es valiente. Corre con un trapo y mata al insecto que le perturba durante la ducha con sus vuelos alrededor de su cabeza enjabonada. El champú que compra siempre huele muy dulce y Chanyeol dice con regularidad que va a tirar la puerta y a comérselo. Zitao no se atreve a preguntar si habla del champú o de él con la espuma encima.

—Pobre indefensa criatura.

—Gracias...

—Tú no, ¡el pobre bicho! Tendrás que dar un discurso en su funeral.

Zitao le llena de espuma la frente.

Baekhyun trae una planta y cuida de ella, es una especie olorosa que esparce su aroma por el balcón. _Mi amor activa la clorofila_ , presume, besa una hoja y luego toma la mano de Zitao y la besa también. _Ahora te pondrás verde_ le dice con sonrisas que se anidan en los párpados y a Zitao ya no le sorprende pensar que es muy guapo, de diferente manera a Yifan y Chanyeol. Lo que no sabe es cuándo comienza a llamarle Baek, si el día que Yifan lo carga en brazos al resbalarse en la entrada y Chanyeol corre a traer la pomada para las torceduras. Zitao no siente celos. Un poquito apenas.

O es cuando se quedan a solas y apagan las luces para ver una película con muchas escenas sangrientas y Baekhyun lo abraza por la cintura, como si el que tuviese miedo fuera él y no Zitao. 

No hay marcha atrás la noche que se atreve a sacar el estuche de perfiladores y polvo de sombras y lo extiende enfrente de Baekhyun con cuidado, exponiendo su tesoro. Espera su reacción, respira con pesadez.

—Déjame maquillarte los ojos.

La emoción muda entre ellos es suficiente. 

 

**Yifan.**

Yifan es buen observador cuando se decide a levantar la cabeza de donde la tiene escondida en la mesa, rodeado de pilas de hojas como si de una fortificación se tratara. Es especialmente consciente en ese momento que Baekhyun golpea repetidas veces con un pie justo al lado de su silla.

—Dame un abrazo.

Yifan decide ignorarlo y descansa en la silla apoyada en las patas traseras, la cabeza echada hacia atrás observando las siluetas de humedad en el techo. No tiene ganas de continuar con su trabajo por lo que las manchas se vuelven interesantes conforme les encuentra formas conocidas. Baekhyun tamborilea ahora en el respaldo de la silla y empuja un poco, lo suficiente para que el precario equilibrio del asiento se rompa y a Yifan le dé vértigo. Se vuelve con lentitud hacia la dirección de quien le habla. 

—No dijiste la palabra mágica.

Baekhyun se inclina sobre él y vuelve a pedir con lentitud y una sonrisa sospechosa.

—Dame un abrazo, _ahora._

—Pídeselo a Chanyeol.

—No está —Baekhyun se toca el mentón pensativo. Yifan sabe que es una farsa—, además mi instinto superdesarrollado me dice que estás falto de amor. 

—¿Qué te hace creer eso?

—Estás falto de color, de volumen, de textura... —Baekhyun simula que lo examina bajo una lupa— fíjate qué corola, qué olor tan peculiar... ¡Y miren esos tallos, muy raquíticos diría yo!

—Estás citando Alicia en el País de las Maravillas.

—¡Qué sorpresa! No eres tan aburrido como pareces cuando te veo desde el sofá.

—Tú sí que sabes halagar a la gente. ¿Y así consigues lo que quieres? —Yifan señala con apatía como cada vez que el chico se acerca para molestarlo. En realidad le divierte pero Baekhyun se exaspera con la lentitud y la falta de reacción. Baekhyun vive por las reacciones. Es un provocador nato.

—Siempre —Baekhyun afirma balanceándose en la punta de sus pies.

Yifan, resignado, se acomoda mejor en el asiento, se palmea la pierna para que el chico se siente en ellas. Baekhyun no tiene vergüenza al subirse a sus piernas, ni al rodear su cuello con los brazos y suspirar contra él. No es como el modo de Zitao que busca su atención o la de Chanyeol con un matiz ansioso que hace que lo etiqueten de frágil, el temor de que desaparezcan y tenga que vivir por su cuenta es notable en la forma en que se acurruca contra ellos. Nadie más lo sabe, la impresión que deja la primera vez que alguien lo ve no puede ser más equivocada. Hay noches en las que se le aferra al cuerpo y Yifan, por más que quisiera, no puede ocultarlo bajo su piel. Chanyeol es otro caso, dice demasiado, le gusta ser el centro de atención de forma diferente a Zitao. Chanyeol busca ser el recurso que solucione los problemas. El protector. Bajo el parloteo no hay mucho contenido sino puros escudos. Yeol se recubre de presunción pero si descubres las grietas su cerebro no procesa, atascado en el miedo a no ser bueno en nada. 

—Si no fuera porque siento latir tu corazón pensaría que eres una estatua. Y sería muy indecoroso estar manoseando a un pedazo de piedra. Abrázame de vuelta que yo hago todo el trabajo.

—No es mi estilo —Yifan obedece sin embargo. Lo envuelve con sus brazos y rota las manos en círculos en el espacio que puede tocar. Presiona un poco su abrazo acercando sus cuerpos. 

—¿Dar cariño? —Baekhyun pone distancia para verlo a la cara, están demasiado cerca para que Yifan pueda distinguir cada pestaña— ¡es la peor mentira que pudiste elegir! Ya ves, tanto estar con la nariz pegada a esta mesa hace que las buenas ideas se te escurran a lugares de los que ya no se pueden recuperar.

Baekhyun se queja con exageración cuando Yifan lo destierra de sus piernas y lo arroja al suelo. Hace pucheros, intenta recuperar el lugar perdido y gimotea ruidosamente sin éxito. Se marcha seguramente a molestar a Zitao. El quejido que se escucha después le confirma a Yifan sus pensamientos. Sonríe sin saber por qué. 

Baekhyun es como la luz. Sabes que existe, sientes su efecto pero no puedes tocarla. Ella te toca a ti, se apodera de ti, te calienta, quema si no te das cuenta que has pasado mucho tiempo bajo ella. Por eso Yifan guarda las distancias. Le gusta apreciar en su zona segura como la iluminación cambia, aumentando con la atención de los demás. Baekhyun es como una lámpara que atrae a las pequeñas criaturas que se adhieren a ella, fascinados. A diferencia de ellos tres, ese chico no necesita que vean por él, que lo cuiden ni que lo mimen. Hace lo que quiere, pide por gusto.

Chanyeol escribe sin parar en servilletas y hojas que Yifan desecha. Tamborilea sobre la mesa, el respaldo del sillón y sobre las tapas de las ollas. Zitao juega con Baekhyun y éste lo derriba con facilidad subiéndose a horcajadas proclamando su triunfo entre los lamentos del otro. Yifan se ríe. Yifan se esconde detrás de su taza de café, prefiere observar como sus compañeros de piso se enredan para tener a Baekhyun de su lado, sin celos ni protestas porque hay bastante para ambos y todo es muy raro. 

Yifan prefiere no pensar en qué pasará cuando alguno de ellos decida marcharse. Si Baekhyun desaparece tal y como llegó, sin avisos ni advertencias, menos aún con instrucciones del manejo de sus efectos secundarios.

—Le gustas a Chanyeol —comenta un día en que hay mucho viento y Baekhyun mete la pequeña planta del balcón para impedir que se haga añicos si se cae.

—Lo sé.

—...y a Zitao.

—También lo sé.

Baekhyun sonríe con dulzura. Sus manos se ocupan arreglando los nuevos brotes.

—¿No ves que hay un problema?

—Que te gusto también pero eres muy cabezota para admitirlo.

Baekhyun se va con su planta sin mirarlo siquiera.

No puedes robar la luz a puñados y esconderla en la oscuridad de tus bolsillos para usarla en caso de necesidad. No puedes robarla sólo para ti. Yifan se siente idiota argumentando consigo mismo sobre la naturaleza de Baekhyun. Eso no impide que le guste de todos modos.

Recuerda los recelos de Zitao cuando lo conoció. 

_Es diminuto._

Claro que lo es. Tan pequeñito que no se dieron cuenta que cuando se les metió en casa, pasó de largo hasta sus almas. Yifan no sabe qué hacer, pero no le va a dar el gusto de admitir —no tan pronto al menos— que también es una polilla cegada por su energía.

~▣~


End file.
